A generic configuration including a roller bearing and an angle sensor, which is designed as an absolute encoder and is also referred to as a resolver, is known from US 2006/0087315 A1, for example. This angle sensor has a stator connected to the outer ring of the roller bearing and a rotor, which cooperates with the stator and is designed as an eccentric ring formed by the inner ring of the roller bearing.
Another roller bearing equipped with a sensor provided for detecting a rotation parameter is known from EP 1 518 126 B1. In this case, microtransmitting and microreceiving coils of the sensor are situated on a carrier, namely a substrate of a printed circuit. Furthermore, a processing circuit containing an oscillator and a phase demodulator is situated on the carrier.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,135,860 B2 describes a resolver, which operates according to the variable reluctance principle and has a rotor having multiple detection areas, which should facilitate reliable zero point detection in particular.